joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kid Asriel (With Over Infinite Human Souls)
Summary Asriel Dreemurr is a character you fight at the near end of the true pacifist route but what happens if he gets over infinite human souls what will his attacks be in kid form though lol find out more by reading this profile (you don't have to read this long profile) Powers and Stats Tier: Godly Memetic++++++++ ''' '''Name: Asriel Dreemurr Origin: Unknown (LAZINESS) Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: Ultra Chaos God of Hyperdeath ''' '''Powers and Abilities: Chaos Manipulation , Universe Destruction/Creation , Saber Manipulation , Soul Manipulation , God Manipulation , Multiverse Destruction/Creation , Determination , Timeline Earsure / Creation , Save , Continue , Danmaku , Void Manipulation , Paradox Immunity , Paradox Creation/Destruction , Life And Death Manipulation , Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Flight , Time Travel , Elemental Manipulation , Demonic Manipulation , Curruption Manipulation , Crimson Manipulation. Attack Potency: Godly Above Memetic++++++++++ Speed: Godly Above Memetic++++++++++ Lifting Strength: Godly Above Memetic++++++++++ Striking Strength: Godly Above Memetic+++++++ Durability: Very Godly Above Memetic++++++++++ Stamina: Immeasurable++ Range: Immeasurable++ Standard Equipment: Unknown ' '''Intelligence: Massively Smarter than any multiversal mind. ' 'Weaknesses: unknown ' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Chaos Fire: Shoots powerful fireballs that melts anything and sometimes explodes Star Blazing: shoots many giant lightly colorful stars that when hit an object it explodes into more stars it is used as a shield and platform as well Galactis Blazing: shoots faster and more damaging stars than Star Blazing Fallen Star: Combines Giant Supernoves and turn them into more giant and dangerous and color explosions Godly Stars: Combines all the stars attack to make a starry blast of different shapes of stars Shocker Breaker: Summons a red square that has an exclamation mark in the middle than later shoots giant or small blasts of colorful lightning. Shocker Breaker II: summons faster and more dangerous lightning Blazing Lightning: Summons more giant and dangerous lightning that does explode sometimes if not careful enough Blazing Lightning II: Summons very fast lightning almost faster than an eye can blink. Chaos Saber: Summons 2 blades to duel then the inventory getting smaller then Asriel tilt his head to know where his slash is going to hit. Chaos Slicer: leaves a trail of a more colorful slash then sometimes when both bring together explodes into stars. Starry Saber: summons 2 sabers that has a purple handles and a yellow blade also leaves an even more colorful slash Starry Slicer: faster than light years. Chaos Buster: Shoots diamond shaped bullets then shoots a blast of rainbows. Chaos Blaster: does the same as the Chaos Buster but when he shoots his rainbow blast it also shoots 5 or 6 stars in a spherical way. Double Chaos Buster: 2 Chaos Busters that floats on it's own plus shoots more bullets and the buster moves when it shoots its rainbow blaster and does 3 times. Quadruple Chaos Blaster: same as Double Chaos Buster but there's stars and longer rainbows blast and the blasters are at the top and bottom mirroring. Hyper Goner: sucks up energy. Hyper Blaster: summons very very very giant goat skulls that shoots a giant blast of chaos and can fuse with other goat skull blasters to become stronger and bigger. Determination Knife: Summons red giant knifes the shoots red slashes or summons blue and and orange knives to shoot blue or orange slashes. Bravery Punches: summons giant orange hands to pick up or attack. Justice Guns: summons yellow guns on the bottom left and right and upper left and right shoots regular bullets as well as orange and blue Kindness Pan: makes your inventory sideways then turn the shape into a rectange and there's a green pan under it melting the inventory away. Patience Toy Knives: shoots giant light blue knives that does hurt even though there blue don't get fooled by its stay there color. Intergrity Ballet Shoes / Clouds: shoots blue ballet shoots and in the inventory are clouds that rains blue and turn your soul blue and has platforms at the bottom of the inventory are spikes. Perservance Book: summons a long retangle inventory and summons a platform that is book shaped and at the left and right of the inventory are pages and there is a red aura around the platform if it flashes you need to get on it fast otherwise your instantly die. Hatred Night: makes your screen black and your red soul glows you must use the light you have to dodge Asriel's attack. Fear Scythe: summons pink scythes that shoots black slashes or pure pink slashes and sometimes summons black flames with a pink aura. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undertale Category:Asriel Dreemurr